The Things We Used to Do
by flight 29 down girl
Summary: AU. Melissa dated Nathan McHugh for five years. Jackson hates him for what he did to Melissa. Now that Nathan is getting married to someone else can Jackson tell Melissa how he really feels? Rated M for heavy sex in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Melissa had had another boyfriend before Jackson. He was her first everything and sometimes she regrets ever getting involved with Nathan McHugh in the first place but she had done it and it had ended five years later.

Jackson knew she was still hurt from the experience of her first love and heartbreak and he was sorry he hadn't been there in her life sooner than he was now but he was there whenever she needed him most and that was all that was important right now. Jackson thought.

She was in bed late at night trying to forget it all and not cry in front of him.

But she had pushed the memories away so long ago after he cheated on her with Daley's neighborhood wh*** as she liked to say, and Jackson knew that somebody had forced them to come back up hitting Melissa like a load of bricks.

Her eyes soaked, her heart hurt as she remembered everything they used to do slowly one by one.

"We built a place from the ground up." she said remembering what it looked like and what they had experienced there and describing everything to Jackson.

He would always listen to her even if he didn't like what she was talking about.

He was so solid and she needed that right now.

"I used to wear his clothes Jackson. We- used to- wear each others clothes."

She was clinging to Nathan for dear life three years after they had first met. His orange shirt that had a tiger on it was over her back and her face was buried in his chest returning after their adventures on the beach.

Damn he was a good you know what. she remembered how he had tsught her what to do and how her body had responded to his. How Nathan told her he wanted four kids in the future and to be married with her by his side.

She even had started preparing for it. Constant practice and Melissa had drems of finding herself pregnant with his chikdren and giving birth to at least two of them (Last time she had counted).

She grabbed Jackson and he pulled her up as she retold him the story of the little biracial boy that was Nathan's son to be.

" I nursed it and than he comes into the room and I go "This is your son." then I wake up."

She retold another dream and he was surprised to hear his name come up.

"I had it in the back of a taxi in New York City and Nathan got mad at me because I told him it was yours. "It's Jackson's baby." I said.

He started thinking how good of an idea that would be. If he and her actually had a child together. He would ask her one day. Soon if she kept this up.

"I know Mel. I know" Jackson soothed his best friend. He was upset sometimes that he couldn't be the first one to do everything with her.

She had already blown that five years ago and she knew how much he wanted to be the first to touch her body the way Nathan had and how much he wanted her to be talking happily about him and their plans for the future.

Jackson was jealous. Nathan had gotten her first and he was angry.


	2. Chapter 2

"Stop alright?"

Melissa looked up with her eyes full of tears.

"What?"

"Stop. Please Mel. I've heard enough."

She shut up and tried to stop crying.

Nathan was gone by now and Jackson was happy for that. But it was like a part of Nathan was still here. Melissa talked about him so admirablely and Jackson knew how upset he had made her when she found out about the truth.

He was heartbroken watching her wonder why and how she could fix what she had done wrong.

But it was his fault. Not hers. Jackson became angry as he thought and remembered what had happened to her.

He had lied to Melissa.

Nathan had cheated and lied to cover it up.

" You are my girlfriend." he told her. "There's nobody else I want in my life."

He had made promises to her. Huge promises that she had banked herself and her future happiness that he now couldn't keep.

She had wasted love on that jerk and he had done nothing about it.

He could change everything if Jackson could. But it was over by now and he couldn't.

He was so upset he gently moved Mel out of the way and got out of bed.

As Jackson walked his feet hurt and the darkness was a welcome mat because she couldn't see him cry.

Nathan was a d*ck. Jackson would do better for Melissa. He promised himself and he knew he could come through on it.

He had to.

" I just want to make you happy." he told the sky and thought more about the horrible situation.


	3. Chapter 3

Melissa turned the tv on and saw the last person she expected to see. Daley's neighbor was smiling and talking about Nathan who she coined as her "fiancé"

Jackson's eyes flamed "Fiance yeah right."

He couldn't let her watch this.

She could watch this without crying and remembering again.

After last night that wasn't at all what she needed.

" Mel, if it bothers you turn it off."

She did and walked back and forth down the hallway to their bedroom and back.

Melissa had moved into Jackson's apartment last year and they were getting settled in as roommates and developing a relationship with each other. Melissa loved Jackson very much and felt sorry for coming back later and crying to him about how much this hurts and she didn't understand why.

I do. he thought Woulnds. Old wounds is all it is and they are torn open again. It sucks trust me. He knew about loosing both parents but he had never lost a love because save Melissa Jackson had never been in love.

But it hurt when love was sad just as much as loosing it.

Old love, First loss. everything all confusing and complicated.

It sucked and Jackson hurt for Melissa again as he had last night when they had the baby dream conversation.

Screw that. Jackson said.

He didn't want Melissa to dream about having kids with a hopeless loser like Nathan. He wanted her to dream about having babies with someone who really and truly cared her as Jackson did.

Nathan was totally unhealthy for Mel.

Jackson told Melissa he was taking a walk.

Anything to get out of that house.


	4. Chapter 4

Jackson walked fast as if pacing back and forth up and down the streets of downtown. He was angry and grumbled unintelligible sounds and noises as if he was talking to himself under his breath. He couldn't understand why he was so mad or what he was even saying but he had to release anger somehow.

He walked up and down repeatedly until he felt his own eyes sting with tears.

" I hate this." He said pacing again and again up and down the street.

Jackson didn't care if people passed by and looked at him funny. He needed to do this.

He needed to do something.

"I need to smash Nathan's face in. that's what I need to do." and he thought about doing that but figured that it wouldn't solve anything

Instead he stood by a tree and leaned against it catching his breath a little as he made his way back home.

Inside the basement Jackson grabbed a bat from his box marked Old Neighborhood Stuff and held the metal contraption in his hands.

Moe had given it to him as a birthday present and of course Jackson had never used it.

Until now that is.

"Okay then." he said flipping the bat over to the other more dominant hand. He took a practice swing and imagined it was Nathan's head. "Let's see what this bad boy can do damage on."


	5. Chapter 5

Jackson held the bat with his hands in a baseball hitters position and took a swing.

It connected with the wood of the stairwell and made a dent. He did it again on a vase and the vase fell to the concrete floor. He made sure not swing at any of Melissa's things and kept swinging at his own junk. An old computer that didn't work right since the dinosaur age, Bam! Boom! Gone. A tin cart with glass frames inside it. Gone. Wood from an old art project. the wood flew through the room and hit the lamp on the other end of the basement causing it to shatter. When Jackson had enough with the bat he flung it aside and heard the satisfying crash of other things smashing to pieces.

He threw clay pots and plants and other things all over the place and listened to them crack and crumble and it against other things in the basement that broke with the blunt force Jackson used.

This kept on going until Jackson had built up enough anger at Nathan and what he had done to Melissa to start verbally getting louder and screaming.

It lasted for hours as far as Jackson was aware. He didn't care how long it took for him to scream and yell and curse and whatever else he needed to do. As this went on Jackson got loud and said things and threw more things around the basement. He was having a really horrible day right now and kept going and until he ran out of stuff to say.

Jackson chucked a glass bird against the wall and threw himself down against a bike.

Then Jackson cried.

As hard as he could go without stopping. Melissa was nowhere to be seen having gone to the store so he could do this in peace.


	6. Chapter 6

Melissa came back from the store and saw nothing out of the ordinary since he left this morning.

Jackson was probably working on something and she had no idea where he might be,

She called him.

"Jackson?"

She heard sounds coming from the basement below the kitchen and opened the door to descend the srais.

Jackson got quiet for a sec and heard footsteps on the basement stairs.

Mel was home.

"Damn it." he cried tears still running down his face.

He knew she would kill him when she figured out what happened.

" Jackson?"

He walked slowly up the stairs trying not to step on anything harmful to his bare feet.

His eyes were wet and determined for some reason.

" Melissa." he said and she turned around.


	7. Chapter 7

She was blown away by the force she felt in the way he kissed her now.

Melissa knew Jackson was good but this was a whole new level of experience.

She was blown away by how he picked her body up and flew with her into the bedroom with an already messy comforter.

He tore impediments away and she was free.

It all happened so fast.

"Jackson."

"Let me do this please?" he asked her turning on his very aggressive voice which she loved.

Rough and she had barely been gone for an hour!

Wow this man was amazing.

She had trouble talking as he shoved her mouth closed and open with his touge for a few seconds before looking at her again. His eyes lustful and strong in their intensity.

" Melissa Kate," Jackson demanded. "Tell me I am good enough."

She couldn't speak as he switched his pace pulsing and slamming into her.

" Oh my God." she moaned.

"He did it again.

"Tell me I am good enough for you."

He kissed her as she told him the truth."

" Tell me I am good enough for you damn it! That you don't need Nathan to make you feel like this."

What was he talking about? Melissa thought. With a guy like Jackson she didn't need anyone else to make her happy.

Jackson kept the pace blurring too fast for Melissa to even register anything but fire.

He told her " You want Nathan to have your babies? Or me?"

Melissa moaned his name.

"You want to mess around with an a**** e like that for five fucking years and then cry about having babies?"

She said no and made noises against his hair and Jackson slammed into her body.

He knew he was her man but he still felt pain at what Nathan had done.

" Melissa... " he moaned into her mouth biting her tounge on the way back out. "You want a baby?"

She gasped for air because he was going so fast.

Jackson pushed himself up and used Melissa's shoulders for support. "Answer me! Do you want to have a baby?"

She got her breath back and said yes. Loudly.

" I want to have a baby Jackson."

"With who?" he said cursing Nathan under his breath.

" You."

He made his body go faster and she was very happy on the inside. "How bad?"

Melissa could only moan "So bad."

He was happy too. That was the answer Jackson was looking for.

He smiled as he moved faster as if on turbo speed now and he had to fight to keep up.

This was the best sex Melissa Wu had ever had.

Jackson thought back to this morning and that wedding tx show she saw.

"Melissa." he demanded an answer to his next very important question. "Do you want to get married?"

She dug her hands into his shoulders and moved herself up so her body was at a new angel.

" Jesus Jackson."

He laughed and kept pleasing her like he was because she really liked it.

"Do you want to marry Nathan? The guy who took love first."

She shut her eyes tight and he knew she was coming soon.

" He took your virginity Mel. I wanted to be first. You have no idea how badly I fell for you and wanted to be first. But you had already been a five year old non virgin when we met. You know how much that sucks?"

She said she was sorry and he went faster again so she could ride what she really wanted.

" I love you so much."

" I love you more. Don't ever scare me like that again. I can't take it baby."

She felt snapping and the rush came fast as Jackson somehow found the stamina to keep going even as she was more than halfway gone.

" Nathan took everything from you before you were ready Mel. Your heart is mine! At least I thought so. Is it still?"

He didn't know why he was still asking her questions when she was exploding around him.

She tried to answer as best she could and he took that to mean what he wanted.

" Good."

She could barely breathe.

He had power and he was sure using it right.

" Marry me. Not him. Not when he did what he did. Love me like we are right now for the rest of your life and have my babies. Otherwise this is all for nothing."

She came again as Jackson said " I don't ever want you to feel like you have to love somebody who doesn't love you back Melissa. Because you don't. That's not fucking fair. Don't accept less of yourself just because the guy has nice hair or eyes or tells you he wants you forever when he really doesn't."

She felt it happen again as he pushed up on her shoulders again raising his calm voice a little so she could really hear him.

" I do. Melissa. I love you and I say it and I mean it. He didn't but I do. And I always will. I will never take your love for granted ever and even if we fight know that I will always ALWAYS want you just the way I do right now. " His eyes. Oh beautiful eyes turned cold and serious. "Do you understand?"

She had trouble talking and he used her shoulders for balance as he moved in and out of her again until she had no words left and had to answer the question.

" Melissa?"

She answered the only way she knew how and Jackson dropped himself over Melissa and moved until she released so hard he almost was knocked over.

"Woah easy baby. No so hard." he said as she crashed into him on the way back down from a high that lasted for hours.

Jackson laughed knowing he had her heart and body all to himself for the next five hundred years. And he was happy. Very happy.


	8. Chapter 8

After he had conked Melissa out asleep Jackson took some time to really look at what he had done.

The basement was totally trashed and there was glass everywhere around the floor. He looked down after feeling a sharp pain in his right hand.

Oh hell no.

Glass slinters of a bird's tail and wing stuck straight out of his hand How he had not noticed with Melissa was beyond him and Jackson winced in pain as the sharp end dug deeper into his palm.

He got his coat and went to the hospital.

The doctor looked at Jackson's hand and said as he removed the glass and cleaned it up.

"How the hell did you do that?"

"I- got into a fight with someone else." he said as the pain came back and Jackson bit his bottom lip to keep from screaming.

The doctor cleaned his wound and put antiseptic and gauze on it for Jackson.

" Don't use this hand for a few weeks alright? So no more fighting for a while."

Jackson laughed and looked at his hand. "My girlfriend doesn't know yet."

"Then I'd not tell her until that comes off."

He smiled.

"I can fix it later." Jackson said as he went home and back to his girl. "Tomorrow I'll tell Mel tomorrow."

Because they had all the next day to make up.


End file.
